Cavaleiros do Mistério Terceira Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Novas pistas, descobertas assustadoras e desta vez Scully tem como desafio aceitar que forças ocultas existem.


**Título: **Cavaleiros do Mistério

**Sinopse: **Novas pistas, descobertas assustadoras e desta vez Scully tem como desafio aceitar que forças ocultas existem.

**Disclaimers: **Os personagens principais desta fic são do criador Cris Carter FOX 1013, o resto é puro divertimento aos fãns. Parte

A chuva havia diminuído de intensidade. Jesse Sinclair estava sentado em um velho banco narrando como se fizera passar por morto para poder fugir da fúria de sua mulher.

O plano de Celine Sinclair era sórdido, recheado de crueldade. Mulder aceitava bem a estória estarrecedora, mas Scully ainda estava confusa e duvidosa com tudo o que ouvira.

De acordo com Jesse, suas idas noturnas à casa grande eram furtivas e tinham o intuito de fazê-lo a par do que acontecia ali dentro. Além disso, Rosa o ajudava deixando alimentos nos lugares mais fáceis. Pelo visto, a empregada era a única que sabia toda verdade.

Restava aos agentes descobrir onde Celine e Mireya se encontravam para praticar suas magias clandestinas, e saber qual a pretensão delas em machucá-los.

Depois do depoimento esclarecedor, Scully descobriu que o sangue que encontrara no banheiro era dele. Apanhado de surpresa depois de ter sido drogado, Jesse fora espancado até quase morrer e enterrado em uma cova rasa da qual pudera escapar ao despertar.

Os agentes prometeram guardar seu segredo, mas não revelaram suas identidades, fazendo-o crer que realmente eram um simples casal vítima de uma ambiciosa dupla de mulheres que aplicavam o golpe do seguro de vida para se apossarem dos fundos emergenciais bancários que o contrato de compra e venda oferecia.

Naquele final de tarde, Scully e Mulder voltaram para a fazenda com ares de cúmplice. Já não se esforçavam para fazer tipo romântico mesmo porque alguma coisa acontecia entre eles. Isso ficava evidente à medida que o tempo passava.

-Eu vou até o escritório verificar alguns e-mails enquanto você se apronta para o jantar. – Mulder avisou deixando Scully ao pé da escada.

Rosa os recebeu replicando:

-Estão bem? Choveu tanto...

-Sim, Rosa. Nós nos molhamos um pouco, mas foi um passeio proveitoso mesmo assim. – ele assegurou – Tudo bem por aqui?

-_Si señor._

Scully ficou grata por poder tomar seu banho sossegada. Despiu a roupa molhada e entrou no Box degustando da água morna com prazer, sem deixar de pensar em Mulder e no momento em que quase sucumbira mais uma vez ao poder de atração que ele exercia.

Considerou que estavam próximos demais, trabalhando em um caso complicado e mais longo do que normalmente estavam habituados a lidar. Talvez por isso se sentissem vulneráveis.

Completamente absorta em seus pensamentos, Scully teve um sobressalto ao ver Mireya em seu quarto procurando alguma coisa em seu criado-mudo.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estava... Estava arrumando!

Na defensiva, Scully rapidamente colocou a toalha de encontro aos seios firmando a voz:

-Pensei ter fechado a porta, mas mesmo se estivesse destrancada você devia ter batido.

-Eu bati, _señora_...

-Está bem Mireya. Volte quando eu ou o meu marido não estivermos, por favor!

Ela saiu rapidamente com um olhar duro para Scully. Outra vez sozinha, Scully se inclinou perto da cama e puxou lentamente a gaveta do criado-mudo, mas não achou nada suspeito. Mesmo assim, insistiu em ficar alerta e revirou toda cama, travesseiros, depois foi ao quarto de vestir, acendeu a luz e viu entre suas roupas se a empregada por acaso não deixara nenhuma surpresa.

Mulder a encontrou agachada olhando dentro dos sapatos.

-O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa?

-Mireya esteve aqui. Não me admira se encontrarmos uma surpresinha como da última vez.

-Venha. – ele estendeu a mão ajudando-a a ficar de pé. Ainda estava com o jeans molhado e cheirando aos estábulos. Mas era um cheio inebriante que a afetava. Mais ainda por estarem novamente dentro do quarto de vestir.

-Eu vou assim que me certificar de que está tudo bem.

-Relaxe um pouco. Estamos juntos e nada pode nos acontecer. Mireya não seria maluca o bastante.

Scully sustentou o olhar dele e suspirou se dando por vencida.

-Desculpe... É que este caso está mexendo comigo. Vou me vestir e...

-Acho que dei tempo suficiente para você se vestir.

Falando perto de sua boca, Mulder soltou suavemente a toalha dela e a pegou com volúpia pela cintura. Completamente nua nos braços dele, Scully sentiu que não teria como escapar desta vez. Ninguém para interrompê-los e nenhuma desculpa para pararem.

Como uma rocha, Mulder a ergueu nos quadris e carregou para a cama. Olharam-se ofegantes trocando finalmente o primeiro beijo.

Ela cedeu os lábios para a língua dele passar e buscou tirar sua camiseta acariciando com liberdade seus músculos e suas costas largas.

Mulder arqueou o corpo deixando-a abrir sua braguilha. Acotovelou-se por cima dela esmagando seu corpo morno com seu peso, escorregando na maciez de suas coxas, abrindo seus joelhos, acariciando suas pernas e tornozelos para depois se deixar envolver.

Encaixaram-se sofregamente, movendo-se um de encontro ao outro sem palavras, com carícias ousadas e gemidos abafados. Buscaram-se automaticamente, como velhos amantes. Como se seus corpos já se pertencessem.

Mulder não teve tempo de descalçar os sapatos. O jeans desceu até as virilhas e ela se apertou nele sentindo-o deslizar suavemente pela sua fenda úmida que mesmo pronta, demonstrou estar há muito tempo intocada.

A sensação de invadi-la deixou-o trêmulo e emocionado. Afastou o rosto um pouco para olhá-la de perto. Scully sorriu lânguida, sussurrando o seu nome, sentindo todo o corpo latejar. Mas estava querendo demais ser dele. Mulder conseguia ver em seus olhos a força do desejo. Esmagou sua boca em outro beijo ávido, movendo-se ritmicamente, na proporção da exigência dela até que Scully afundou os dedos em sua nuca e arqueou as costas até quase se partir a fim de senti-lo fundo em seu ser.

Embriagada ao alcançar o limiar do gozo, Scully sentiu a mão dele pegando sua coxa, erguendo seu traseiro da cama ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava-se para dentro dela com a boca moldada na sua, o peito grudado em seus seios, a pelve friccionando seu monte de Vênus. Moviam-se sequiosos, barulhentos, fazendo a cama de molas ranger num sugestivo ritmo de suas estocadas.

Ela não gritou, mas arrancou um filete de pele das costas dele, deixando sua marca em forma de vergões e Mulder se sentiu preso em seu abraço, esmagado na força do seu clímax que o arrebatou para o longuíqüo mundo do prazer.

Abraçados, não queriam crer que havia acabado. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Ele estava sorrindo como um menino apaixonado e a fez cerrar os olhos quando a encheu de beijos delicados nas faces e ao redor da boca.

-Eu te amo... – balbuciou com a voz sumida.

-Mulder...!

-Você é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho na vida. É tudo que me resta. Minha razão de viver e porque lutar.

-Oh Mulder... – emocionada Scully o apertou no peito. Ficaram assim até que o quarto todo escureceu e a penumbra os deixou mais íntimos agora relaxados, entregues ao abandono.

-Temos que seguir com nosso plano. Quando estivermos na mesa do jantar, vamos falar sobre o seguro. Deixar Mireya ciente de que o validamos. Assim, talvez ela cometa algum deslize... Scully está me ouvindo?

-Hmm... Estou.

Mulder subiu mais e se apoiou no cotovelo. Sorriu para ela e ela sorriu para ele meiga, entregue.

-Eu devia estar falando sobre nós dois não é? Até parece que fiz amor pensando neste caso, mas não... Eu só pensei em você. Só tenho pensado em você e no dia em que poderemos viver livremente nosso amor. Sim, porque você me ama também, não ama?

-Você sabe, Mulder.

-Preciso ouvir. Para ter certeza.

Ela arqueou os lábios, ciente do peso dele e do seu calor. Ergueu a mão ainda trêmula e o afagou no rosto lindo.

-Sim, eu amo você! Como jamais amei outro homem... E sei que é para sempre.

Completamente feliz, ele se inclinou e a beijou na boca. Afastou-se o suficiente para se livrar do jeans e dos sapatos, depois veio por cima dela suavemente, esguio como um felino para recomeçar a doce tortura de amá-la mais uma vez.

O jantar saiu tão atrasado quanto o almoço. Mas desta vez Mulder não parecia nem um pouco zangado. Estava feliz, risonho, até faminto. Sentou-se à mesa pretendendo provar as iguarias de Rosa, sempre tratando Scully com atenção.

Ela por sua vez, redobrara a vigilância sobre Mireya. Não a perdia de vista um só instante, chegando a perder o fio da conversa com Mulder.

Tudo seguiu como combinado. Eles falaram sobre a ida dela até a cidade e de como Scully havia feito o seguro de vida valer usando as originais de seus documentos.

Notaram que a filha da empregada ficava mais atenta algumas vezes e que sua expressão mudava.

Depois do jantar Mulder resolveu ir com Scully para o escritório lhe mostrar seus e-mails. Não fecharam a porta de todo, o que permitiu a Mireya vê-los flertando abertamente ou trocando provocações enquanto fingiam trabalhar.

A cumplicidade deles deixou a garota certa de que era o casal perfeito para sua pretensão. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas de que deveria agir.

-Ela caiu como um patinho. – Scully notou com um olhar de soslaio que Mireya os observava escondida. – O que acha que vai fazer contra nós?

-Chega disso. Não estou exatamente pensando nela... – malicioso ele se levantou e a pegou pela mão.

-Mulder, sobre o que aconteceu...

-O que tem? Ficou arrependida?

-É tudo tão confuso...

-Scully, você não é uma adolescente. Nem eu sou um desconhecido. Então não se desculpe. Nós agimos como dois adultos atraídos. E no que depender de mim, não será apenas uma aventura. Não é isso o que eu quero com você. Não com você.

O olhar dele era profundo, o que a levou a acreditar nas suas palavras. Na verdade não estava nem um pouco preocupada com reputação ou coisas do tipo. Tudo o que desejava era ser dele de novo, e de novo.

Percebendo como a havia tocado, Mulder aproveitou para abraçá-la e a beijou na boca tão docemente que a conquistou.

Olharam-se bem de perto, ofegantes. Scully aceitou a mão dele, mas de repente Mulder tombou por cima da cadeira assustando-a.

-Mulder! Mulder, o que foi?

-A-alguma coisa...

-Você está bem? Oh, meu Deus, Mulder!

Antes que ela pudesse evitar, o corpo pesado dele desabou para o chão deixando-a aflita.

-Mulder!... Mulder, fale comigo! Rosa! Rosa!

Desesperada, Scully ajoelhou perto dele e apoiou sua cabeça na coxa. Percebeu como ele estava asfixiando e tratou de prestar os primeiros socorros em meio ao pânico.

Rosa a encontrou fazendo respiração artificial em Mulder e logo se apressou em querer ajudar.

-Alguma coisa bloqueou a garganta dele... Preciso de uma navalha, algo que corte... rápido ou ele vai morrer!...

A empregada correu a obedecer. Passou por Mireya quase sem notar seu olhar brilhante ou que ela permanecia indiferente ao desespero de Scully.

-Rápido com isso, Rosa!...

A velha empregada voltou trazendo uma afiada adaga de ponta, mas olhou duvidosa para ela como se não acreditasse no que ia fazer.

-Não me olhe assim... Sou médica, sei o que estou fazendo! – Scully exclamou se inclinando sobre Mulder em seguida – Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai conseguir!...

A traqueostomoa que ela realizou de emergência foi providencial. Gradativamente Mulder parou de se debater e conseguiu receber ar de volta aos pulmões. Scully o afagava cuidadosa, os olhos rasos de lágrimas, sem entender as razões daquele mal súbito que quase o matara.

-Chame alguns homens, por favor. Temos que levá-lo para o quarto. – pediu finalmente quando percebeu que a ventilação estava regular – Conhece algum hospital por perto? Ele precisa ir para o hospital o mais rápido possível!...

-Temos um na cidade, _señora_... Mas é pequeno e tem poucos médicos. Às vezes nem funciona de noite.

-Oh, Mulder!... – indiferente ao comentário da empregada, Scully pegou a mão dele e estava quase levando-a aos lábios quando notou as pontas dos dedos esverdeados. O seu coração bateu acelerado ao deduzir que ele havia sido envenenado pelo meio mais sutil que alguém já usara.

Rápida, ela verificou as teclas do computador que estavam igualmente manchadas de verde. Se voltou para a porta em tempo de perceber a silhueta de Mireya se afastando.

-Espere! Mireya!...

Philippe, Aristide e Jean esbarraram nela fazendo-a voltar atrás.

-Por aqui... Ele está ali, venham...

Os homens conseguiram erguer Mulder para levá-lo ao quarto. Scully não saía de perto dele. Rosa parecia igualmente preocupada. Foi abrir a porta, depois se apressou para a cama onde afastou as cobertas para colocarem-no de forma confortável.

-Rosa, chame Mireya, por favor. Preciso falar com ela agora mesmo! – Scully pediu depois que os dois homens se afastaram um pouco – Philippe, vá até a cidade e veja se consegue encontrar uma mulher chamada Encarnación. Diga-lhe que é um caso de envenenamento.

O olhar de Philippe foi de incredulidade, tanto que Scully acentuou:

-Faça o que eu disse, agora!

Jean saiu também com a cabeça baixa. Rosa estranhou a expressão contorcida de Scully. Temeu que ela soubesse de algo mais e encontrou Mireya na cozinha raspando freneticamente uma romã madura com o intuito de fazer um chá.

-Você precisa parar agora!

-Não sei do que está falando...

-Ela descobriu tudo. Acha que ela é tola?

A jovem derramou o pó dentro de um bule e levou ao fogo calmamente.

-Para que está fazendo isso?

-Para dar à ela. E a senhora vai levar. Não notou como a _señora_ está nervosa? O chá vai ajudar a acalmá-la...

-Pare com isso agora, Mireya! – Rosa deu um safanão no bule e a garota cerrou os punhos zangada. – Já não basta? Você não alcançou o que queria? Quando é que vai parar?

-Está me ameaçando, _madrecita_?

-Você não sabe com quem está lidando... Esta mulher parece ser mais esperta do que havíamos imaginado. Ela mandou chamar Encarnación na cidade. Se fez isso é porque descobriu alguma coisa e agora quer falar com você.

Mireya se voltou para a pia e começou a raspar a romã de novo lentamente, como se não entendesse o que a mãe dizia.

-Mireya!...

Ela se esquivou da mão em seu ombro e com as unhas afiadas, cravou a garganta de Rosa que arregalou os olhos sufocada.

-Não me diga o que eu tenho de fazer! Sei exatamente como terminar o que comecei e a senhora vai me ajudar...!

-Não...!

Ainda apertando Rosa pela garganta Mireya a arrastou para a porta dos fundo e de lá se perdeu com ela na escuridão da noite.

Jesse Sinclair chegou em momento oportuno. Como não encontrou empecilhos para sua entrada na casa, ele estranhou a quietude e subiu até o quarto de casal onde Scully cuidava de Mulder.

Ao ver o homem que para todos estava morto, Scully teve um assalto de surpresa e em seguida perguntou espantada:

-O que faz aqui?

-A passagem secreta está bloqueada. Mas ninguém me viu... Estive observando o movimento de longe e esperei Philippe sair. O que houve com seu marido?

-Acredito que Mireya o envenenou com alguma substância absorvida pela pele. – esclareceu untando a testa de Mulder com um pano úmido – Ele não está nada bem...

-Foi você quem fez isso? – ele apontou para a garganta de Mulder.

-Sim, sou médica.

-De verdade! – os olhos dele pairaram na arma dela sobre o criado-mudo e Scully suspirou completando:

-Sou agente especial do FBI, e este na verdade... é...! É o meu parceiro. Fomos mandados para descobrir a tudo sobre seu desaparecimento e ao que parece nossa suspeita número um nos atingiu em cheio...

-Vocês são federais? Agentes? Do FBI? – repetiu surpreso – Não são casados de verdade?

-Não...! – Scully sussurrou coçando o nariz meio embaraçada.

-Oh, meu Deus... Eu jamais suspeitaria...

Ela balançou a cabeça e Jesse se aproximou mais da cama replicando:

-O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-los agora?

-Ajudaria se ficasse em segurança. O seu testemunho será valioso para o desfecho desse caso. – Scully sentou ao lado de Mulder e afagou o cabelo dele aflita – Quanto à ele... Creio que apenas uma pessoa pode salvá-lo agora.

-Não!... Isso não está certo!

Ela o seguiu com o olhar quando Jesse se moveu decidido até a porta.

-Sr. Sinclair...

-Não vou mais me esconder delas! Eu não tenho mais medo delas!

-Jesse...!

Antes que ela pudesse evitar, a porta fechou bruscamente. Scully não confiaria o bem-estar de Mulder a mais ninguém, por isso refreou o impulso de ir atrás de Jesse. Como ela já dissera antes, a única salvação de Mulder era a feiticeira que em mais algumas horas chegaria. Quando ela lhe desse a certeza de que tudo estava bem, aí sim, partiria com tudo em busca de Mireya e Celina Sinclair.

Pareceu durar uma eternidade até que Aristide escancarou a porta do quarto sem bater e avisou:

-Eles chegaram _señora_!

Scully ficou de pé dando vazão para que Encarnación pudesse examinar o estado de Mulder.

Philippe trocou um olhar com o neto e em seguida chamou Scully a um canto.

-Não conseguimos encontrar Rosa na fazenda...

-Mandei que ela fosse buscar Mireya. Talvez a esteja procurando.

-Vou ver se consigo encontrá-las.

-Faça isso Philippe, por favor.

Encarnación abriu aos pés da cama sua sacola de cacarecos e de dentro dela começou a tirar coisas sob o olhar aflito de Scully que não ousava perguntar do que se tratava.

-Ele está muito mal. – ela concluiu pousando a mão sobre a testa ardente de Mulder e cerrando os olhos – Em algum lugar alguém está trabalhando contra ele.

-Não pode ajudá-lo?

-Posso mantê-lo vivo, mas não por muito tempo.

Scully ajoelhou perto da cama e segurou a mão de Mulder.

-Que tipo de veneno é este? O que está fazendo com ele?

-Não é apenas o veneno. Trata-se de magia Vudu, mas claro... Sei que você não acredita.

-Eu só quero ajudá-lo.

-Então faça parar agora.

-Mas...

Diante do olhar severo de Encarnación, Scully se ergueu, pegou a arma em cima do criado-mudo e saiu do quarto sem mais demora.

Um forte clarão diante da casa chamava a tenção dos empregados. Aristide viu Scully descer os degraus e explicou:

-São os espíritos _señora_!... Eles estão lutando furiosamente lá...

-Philippe!

-Não conseguiu encontrar Rosa, mas eu ví o fantasma! Ele andou para lá...!

Scully fez menção de seguir na direção do incêndio e Aristide pegou em seu pulso com receio.

-Não vá _señora_!... É perigoso!

-Fique e ajude Encarnación no que ela precisar.

-Tem fantasmas lá _señora_!... Eu ví o fantasma do _señor_ Jesse!

-Eu também.

Sem parar para pensar direito, Scully reuniu todas as suas forças e correu pela trilha até o início da floresta. Estava escuro, exceto pela enorme claridade que se fazia no céu naquela parte da fazenda.

Alguma coisa violenta veio em sua direção quando ela alcançou as árvores. Sem tempo de se esquivar, Scully só notou a silhueta gigantesca de Philippe quando ele a arrastou alguns metros de volta gritando:

-Não devia estar aqui! São os espíritos se confrontando!

-Cadê a Rosa?

-Está lá... Com as bruxas! O fantasma também está lá!... Ele enlouqueceu e vai matar todos nós!

-Tenho que detê-los...

-Você não pode!

-Por Mulder!

-Você não pode!...

-Solte-me!

Scully se safou dele firmemente. Philippe estava assustado, com o cabelo em desalinho e a camisa suja de fuligem.

-Maluca! – resmungou amedrontado – Todos vão morrer!

Sem lhe dar ouvidos ela continuou correndo naquela direção. Chagou a ouvir um barulho de motor rugindo furiosamente, derrubando as árvores e aumentando a clareia que o fogo consumia.

-Jesse!...

Ele manobrava o trator na direção de um altar de sacrifícios. O incêndio fora provocado por ele no intuito de encurralar Mireya que mantinha Rosa deitada numa pedra. A garota estava com uma adaga em punho e planejava atingir a mãe no coração. Indiferente à ameaça de Jesse Sinclair ou da chegada de Scully.

-Jesse!... Jesse, pare!

Sem lhe dar ouvidos ele acelerou o trator que vibrava em bruscas estocadas avançando para o altar. Mireya rezava em um dialeto completamente diferente, como que muito concentrada. Suas mãos crispadas tremiam e Rosa permanecia inconsciente.

Scully sacou a arma sem saber ao certo quem deter primeiro. Se atirasse em Jesse, o trator desgonvernaria e atingiria as duas. Se atirasse em Mireya, Jesse concluiria o intento de acabar com ela.

Em meio à fumaça e a todo barulho, alguém mais apareceu agora por trás de Scully praticando algum tipo de magia Vudu. Ao sentir uma dor lacinante nas costas, Scully caiu de joelhos se contorcendo.

Jesse notou a mulher loira, de expressão completamente contraída segurando dois bonecos perfurados por agulhas. Era Celine Sinclair em pessoa.

Imediatamente ele desligou o motor do trator e saltou para o chão como um felino enraivecido.

-Desta vez você não vai conseguir! Não vai conseguir me matar de novo!

Continua...


End file.
